Segunda oportunidad
by Kondor
Summary: Ash se reencuentra con Serena luego de varios años.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta historia fue realizada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Segunda oportunidad.**

Acababa de ganar la liga pokémon de Kalos, en la final se enfrentó contra el rival más difícil que pudo encontrar en la región, Alan.

Una vez terminado el combate se dirigió al camarín que los organizadores del torneo le ofrecieron para que descansara y pudiera prepararse para la ceremonia de premiación.

Luego del combate de Greninja en sincronización con él contra el Mega-Charirard-X de Alain, quedó exhausto. No recordaba haber recibido tantos golpes como en ese momento, estaba seguro que su Greninja sufrió la peor parte, pero él también se llevo su cuota de dolor. Estuvo adolorido la mitad del encuentro sin embargo, pudo resistir lo suficiente para que su Pokémon pudiera cargar una última shuriken de agua en su espalda y darle el golpe de gracia a Charizard.

Se dirigía al escenario después de haber descansado lo suficiente para el que sería el momento más esperado en toda su vida, sin embargo ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado la situación en la que se encontraría con su amiga, Serena.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que conectaba con el campo de batalla, donde estaba preparado el escenario para la premiación, casi al final se encontró con su amiga.

Miraba directamente al suelo y agarraba el borde de su vestido rosado con ambas manos, su amigo no le dio importancia, supuso que ella solo quería felicitarlo. La vida le demostró lo equivocado que estaba.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, estaba agitada, nerviosa y el carmín teñía sus mejillas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. En un intento de lograr algo de tranquilidad en su interior, aferro sus manos a su pecho. El sonrojo se hizo más fuerte cuando vio la mirada fija de su amigo, le estaba sonriendo y eso la hacía feliz, pero le complicaba más su cometido.

Decidió que ese día sería el "día" en que al fin pudiera decir lo que sentía; no había vuelta atrás. Respiró profundo y casi en un suspiro apenas audible para ella y Ash, dijo lo que sentía por el entrenador.

-Ash... Tú me gustas...-

Un silencio casi instantáneo se instalo entre ellos.

El joven no supo que responder. Miraba fijamente a su amiga con la sorpresa marcada en cada facción de su rostro. La situación lo supero y solo se quedó en su lugar mientras su amiga de la infancia, su compañera durante toda su travesía por Kalos, la persona que lo apoyo incondicionalmente desde que se reencontraron, lo miraba con ambas manos en el pecho y su rostro teñido de un fuerte sonrojo.

-"Y ahora procederemos con la entrega del trofeo al nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos. Por favor, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, preséntese al escenario."- La voz del locutor del estadio interrumpió el momento de Ash y Serena. Ambos miraron hacia el final del pasillo.

Estaban por entregarle el trofeo que acreditaba su título como campeón. Pero... ¿Qué debía de hacer con su amiga? ¿Retirarse y no responder? ¿Corresponderle? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Que era lo que se suponía que haga?

-Ve, no tienes que responder si no lo deseas...- La joven forzó una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban producto de algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Lo miró una vez más y continuó.-... Ve.

Serena lo saco de su dilema y le dio permiso de retirarse si así lo quería. Pero Ash sentía que algo andaba mal, lo que estaba viviendo no se comparaba a nada que haya vivido anteriormente, la situación superaba por mucho cualquiera que haya enfrentado en su vida.

-Yo...- No supo que hacer ni decir. Quería dar una respuesta, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, su mente y su interior eran un caos.- ...Debo ir, me están esperando.

Sin más se encaminó al escenario. Su interior era un desastre, estaba muy feliz por lograr al fin su objetivo y ahora se sumaban los sentimientos encontrados al escuchar la confesión de su amiga, jamás lo hubiera esperado. No sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente. Quizás, el irse sin dar una respuesta no fue lo correcto, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Serena dejó correr sus lagrimas cuando vio que Ash se alejó lo suficiente, decidió que era hora de volver a casa, la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Debía de seguir adelante. Miró por última vez a su amigo en el escenario y se retiró, ya no había nada más entre ellos.

* * *

 ** _8 Años después._**

Nos encontramos en el Teatro de Danza, ubicado en Ciudad Iris en la región Johto.

El lugar fue condicionado para un evento muy especial, una charla informativa a cargo de los campeones actuales de las diferentes regiones conocidas del mundo Pokemon Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos y Alola.

Accedieron a concurrir al evento con la intención de dar una charla informativa para los novatos, responder las preguntas de sus seguidores y también las de la prensa. Este tipo de eventos se comenzó a realizar hace apenas tres años; cuando se les informo a los campeones de lo que se haría, decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlo a votación entre ellos, dado que no todos estaban de acuerdo.

Luego de una votación dividida, el campeón de Kanto terminó por dar el voto definitivo y confirmando la organización de las charlas informativas.

Acordaron que cada año se iría rotando de región para realizar las charlas. Éste año fue el turno de la región de Johto.

Los campeones se sentaban en una gran mesa ubicada en el escenario y los invitados ocupaban los asientos del teatro. En cuanto tomaban asiento y se acomodaban para dar inicio al evento, eran bombardeados con constantes preguntas sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento, sus actuales equipos pokémon, las combinaciones en cuanto a los equipos que formaban a la hora de pelear contra otros adversarios o campeones, sus métodos de crianza y también sobre sus vidas personales.

La charla llevaba más de cuatro horas, las preguntas parecían no tener fin. Los campeones no se molestaban ya que cada vez que les preguntaban algo debían esperar por lo menos diez minutos para la siguiente pregunta o incluso más, dependiendo de que tan larga sea la contestación y lo complejo del cuestionario que se les realizara. Algo que agradecían porque tenían tiempo para hidratarse y descansar un poco entre respuestas.

\- Quisiera hacer dos preguntas al campeón actual de Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos.-

Una de las presentes tomó el micrófono frente al escenario donde estaban los campeones.

\- Adelante Señorita.- Le contestó el campeón.

\- Señor Ash Ketchum.- El joven Campeón de veinticuatro años dirigió su mirada a la joven y presto atención a sus palabras.- Luego de leer su biografía, pude ver que luego de ganar la liga en la región Kalos, hubo un año entero en el que no se tuvieron noticias de usted. Luego de pasado ese tiempo, se volvió a saber de sus planes; se sabe que luego de ese período desaparecido, estuvo entrenando durante un año con la intención de participar en la liga de Kanto para poder hacerse con el título de esa liga, algo que le llevo un año más entre la competición y organizar la pelea contra el que era el campeón en ese momento; después de eso estuvo entrenando durante dos años más y fue por la liga Sinnoh.- Ash escuchaba atentamente tratando de adivinar lo que le preguntarían, pero no tuvo éxito.- Luego de su más reciente logro, sus entrenamientos son más para mantener en forma a sus pokémon que para hacer frente a otra liga.

La joven hizo una pausa y continuó.

\- Quisiera saber dos cosas, número uno.- La joven aclaró su garganta.- ¿Que fue lo que hizo durante ese año luego de haber ganado la Liga de Kalos? y ¿Por qué no ha participado en otras competencias?.-

Una vez que la joven terminó con su discurso. Ash se aceró al micrófono que tenía frente a él y respondió.

\- Primero lo primero... No me trates de usted, no estoy tan viejo, apenas tengo veinticuatro años.- Dijo con una clara molestia en su voz.

Los presentes junto con los campeones soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ash era conocido por molestarse cuando lo trataban de "usted", ¡Tiene veinticuatro años! no cuarenta, si bien su porte es mucho más maduro e inspira respeto con su presencia, dado que para poder garantizar una sincronía perfecta con su Greninja el también debía de entrenar su cuerpo y mejorar su estado físico para estar a la par de su Pokemon, lo que resulto en un cuerpo mucho más fornido y tonificado, no le gusta que lo traten así.

Una vez que todos se calmaron prosiguió.

\- Si no te molesta contestaré primero la pregunta número dos.- La joven asintió y Ash continuó.- Ser campeón me quita mucho de mi tiempo; al ser campeón de tres regiones mis responsabilidades se multiplican por tres, debo de ir de región en región para asistir a algunos eventos y dar mi apoyo cuando alguna lo necesita. En consecuencia, mi vida es un constante vaivén entre una punta del planeta a la otra.- Trato de ser simpático, algo que luego de tantos años logró sin darse cuenta. La joven al escuchar la respuesta del entrenador soltó una leve carcajada.- Si leíste mi biografía te diste cuenta que cada vez que participo en una liga lo hago con los pokemon que atrape durante mi viaje por la región correspondiente; es decir, cuando me preparé para poder participar en la liga de Kanto estuve entrenando a todos los pokemon que capturé durante ese viaje, lo mismo hice cuando me preparé para competir en la liga de Sinnoh. Quiero que todos mis amigos tengan la oportunidad de mostrar que son fuertes por eso me tomo mi tiempo, si bien no he podido participar en ligas los últimos tres años, estoy tratando de hacer espacio en mi agenda para poder entrenar a mis pokémon de la región de Hoenn, que es mi próximo objetivo.

Al escuchar eso, el campeón de Hoenn frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Ash.

\- No te enojes Paul.- Soltó Ash junto con una risa amistosa.

Luego de tantos años, la rivalidad con el campeón de Hoenn fue dejada de lado y dio paso a una sólida amistad, aunque a veces parecía que Paul quería volver a la antigua rivalidad que compartían.

\- En fin.- Ash decidió continuar con su respuesta.- No he podido participar porque no tengo tiempo, pero créeme, ganas me sobran.- Terminó con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la joven que lo miraba sosteniendo el micrófono frente al escenario.

\- Entiendo, podría decirme por último. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo durante ese año luego de la liga regional de Kalos?.- La joven, decidió decir algo para disimular el sonrojo provocado por el campeón, asique volvió a hacer su primera pregunta.

Ash tomó agua y recordó ese capítulo de su pasado. La nostalgia y la culpa lo invadió al momento de dar su respuesta.

\- Bueno... Es la primera vez que me cuestionan eso.

Su biografía se había publicado hace apenas dos meses atrás por lo tanto esa parte de la vida del entrenador era una novedad para el mundo pokémon y los que no lo conocían.

\- Durante ese tiempo me dediqué a descansar, esa liga fue un gran desafío para mí y el último combate fue algo que sufrí mucho, supongo que conoces la sincronización de la que soy capaz con uno de mis pokemon de agua, ¿No?.- La joven asintió al entrenador.- Los golpes que el recibe yo también los siento y como durante esa etapa de mi vida no gozaba de la resistencia que poseo ahora, sufrí las consecuencias tiempo después de haber llegado a casa.

Era una mentira a medias, pero esa parte de su vida era muy personal y sentía que el mundo no debía enterarse de ello.

\- Muchas gracias por responder mis preguntas, se...- Se detuvo al momento de ver el rostro de vergüenza que Ash le dedicaba, no le gustaba para nada que le dijeran señor.- Lo siento... Joven Ash Ketchum.- La joven dejo el micrófono en su lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

Se realizaron un par de preguntas más a los otros campeones, pero Ash no prestó atención, se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y se desconectó del mundo. Quería irse y descansar, el día había sido bastante agotador.

La charla terminó y los campeones dieron las gracias a todos los presentes por haber participado. Ash estaba alistando sus cosas para retirarse al hotel donde se estaba hospedando; deseaba disfrutar de un baño caliente y una gran cena, era algo muy tentador. No podía esperar por llegar y descansar de una buena vez. El día lo había superado con creces. Una vez que tenía todo listo para partir, Paul se acerco a él y le dirigió la palabra.

\- Oye Ash.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Irás al evento?.

\- ¿Evento?.- Interrogó curioso.- ¿Cuál evento?

Paul lo miró y no supo si burlarse o compadecerse de su amigo. Se notaba que estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar, un evento es lo último que querría en su agenda del día.

\- ¿Cómo que cuál evento idiota?.- Trató de ser amable, pero no estaba en su naturaleza aunque Ash estaba acostumbrado.- Debemos ir al evento que te comenté en el hotel.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Seguro que debo ir?.- Recordó la charla que tuvieron antes de ir al teatro y su ánimo bajo drásticamente, un evento era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.- ¿No puedes hacerme el favor de decirles a todos que me enferme de gripe u otra enfermedad que me tenga en cama toda la noche?

Paul frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Ash.

\- Si quieres... puedo decir que tienes diarrea de tanto comer comida chatarra y que no puedes venir porque estás anclado al baño.- Soltó con cierta burla a su amigo.

\- Está bien...- Contestó resignado.- Iré, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad me retiro de ahí, quiero dormir.

\- Como quieras.- Dijo Paul.

Terminada la conversación, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, donde una limusina los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel junto a los otros campeones.

El evento al que deben concurrir, es uno que se organiza cada diez años. Participan todos los campeones regionales, miembros del alto mando y líderes de gimnasio de cada región, además de los campeones de concursos Pokémon y la única ganadora de las presentaciones pokémon celebradas en Kalos, conocida como la Reina de Kalos.

Es la primera vez que Ash participará en un evento de ésta magnitud, pero por palabras de Paul, sabe que es algo sumamente importante y algo a lo que está obligado a ir como campeón de tres regiones. En momentos como éste maldice ser campeón, pero sabe que debe cumplir sus responsabilidades.

La charla informativa terminó más tarde de lo habitual, llegaron al hotel a las 8:00PM y el evento iniciaría a las 9:00PM. Debían ser rápidos, el evento iniciaría dentro de una hora y no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Ash fue el primero en estar listo. Estaba frente al espejo que había en el lobby del hotel acomodando su corbatín, lucía un elegante esmoquin al igual que sus zapatos. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar vestido tan formal, la ropa de ese estilo no era lo suyo, lo incomodaba mucho; pero tuvo que acostumbrarse dadas sus responsabilidades, no podía asistir a eventos tan importantes con un jean, chaqueta y gorra. Es un campeón regional por lo que debe cuidar su imagen frente a las demás personas.

No estaba seguro sobre ir al evento, no solo porque estaba cansado, sino porque sabía que se encontraría con algunos ex-compañeros de viaje que seguramente estarían enfadados con él. De todas formas, el no podría culparlos.

Luego de ser campeón de Kalos y añadir dos títulos a su colección, no tenía tiempo para visitar a sus amigos.

Apenas si podía hacerse tiempo para llamar a su madre y visitarla de vez en cuando. Hasta a su Pikachu tuvo que dejar en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, dado que no podía encargarse correctamente de él. Si bien a su amigo no le gusto la idea porque no quería dejar a su entrenador solo por el mundo, Delia, su madre, lo convenció de que lo correcto era que Ash aprendiera a manejarse solo, los eventos en los que participaría dada su posición de campeón, exigían mucho de su tiempo y no podría cuidar a su amigo correctamente.

Ash soltó un suspiro y bufó enojado. No le gustaba esa parte de su vida, se había acostumbrado a estar siempre en compañía de su mejor amigo, pero tenía que ser honesto, Pikachu merece ser cuidado por alguien que tuviera el tiempo para él. Dejarlo en el laboratorio era una medida temporal, pronto encontraría la forma de volver a incorporar a su amigo a su vida. Se sentía solo.

\- Oye idiota.

Ash vio como Paul bajaba con los demás campeones hacia el lobby del edificio. Listos para partir.

\- Te ves genial Paul, a ver si ahora consigues novio.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Bufó molesto.- Mejor deja de hacer bromas y vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

\- ¿Por qué me apuras? Yo estoy listo hace quince minutos, ustedes se tardaron.

\- Eso no importa, vámonos.

Ash, junto a Paul y los campeones, salieron del hotel hacia la limusina que los transportaría al salón donde se realizaría el famoso evento.

-"Será una larga, larga noche".- Pensó Ash una vez dentro del vehículo.

* * *

\- Oye hermano ¿estás listo?, se nos hará tarde.

Una señorita de dieciocho años de edad, estaba dando los últimos retoques a su cabello. Tenía puesto un elegante vestido color amarillo pastel que combinaba con su cabello rubio, además de unos zapatos con tacos del mismo color. Su maquillaje era sencillo y sutil pero alcanzaba para realzar sus rasgos faciales.

\- Estoy listo Bonnie, ¿Como me veo?.

Un joven de cabellos rubios, lucía un elegante traje de gala color Azul junto con unos zapatos negros.

\- Te ves muy bien Clemont. Estoy segura que Korrina se sorprenderá al verte tan elegante.- Una gran sonrisa acompaño al cumplido que le hizo a su hermano mayor.

\- Muchas gracias.- Soltó algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Clemont continuaba en su labor como líder de Gimnasio, su padre decidió que ya era hora de disfrutar su vida en paz, no le molestó en lo absoluto. Tenía a Clembot trabajando para él cuando necesitaba tiempo para sus inventos, por los que ya era conocido en diferentes regiones alrededor del mundo, estaba próximo a recibir un premio nobel de ciencia por su último invento, una central de energía renovable capaz de alimentar una ciudad entera con un consumo casi mínimo de electricidad. Estaba orgulloso, poco a poco cumplía sus metas.

Estaba en una relación con Korrina, lider del gimnasio de tipo Lucha, salen hace seis años y Clemont cree que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso. Solo que aún no decide cuando se lo propondrá, quiere sorprenderla y debe planear la proposición perfecta.

\- Bueno si ya estás listo vámonos hermano, que seguramente deben estar esperando por nosotros.

\- Si tienes razón, vámonos.

Tomó las llaves de su coche y partió junto con su hermana. Debían hacer una parada antes de dirigirse hacia su destino.

Una joven Pelimiel estaba terminando de preparar su peinado y vestido junto con su Pokémon de tipo fuego y mejor amiga, Delphox.

Vestía un elegante vestido largo color rojo escote en V, su espalda estaba totalmente desnuda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja, un peinado sencillo, pero que iba a la perfección con el largo cabello de la bella dama. Un ligero sombreado y un ligero delineado gobernaban en sus parpados, sus pestañas eran más largas por aquella capa de rímel. Sus labios pintados de color rojo, contrastaban perfectamente con su blanca piel.

\- Gracias Delphox.

El pokémon asintió y ella se miró una vez más al espejo. Lucía hermosa.

Una bocina se escucho fuera de su departamento, debían ser sus amigos. Se despidió de su Pokémon, pidiendo disculpas por no poder llevarla al evento y sin más se retiró.

\- Hola chicos.

Saludo una vez arriba del vehículo de Clemont, un Toyota Célica cortesía de su padre en su último cumpleaños.

\- Hola Serena.- Contestaron los hermanos al unísono.

\- Bonnie te ves preciosa. Se nota que ya eres toda una mujer, estoy segura que muchos chicos querrán compartir un baile contigo ésta noche.

\- Gracias Serena, tu también estas muy linda.

\- Hola Clemont, ese traje te sienta muy bien. A Korrina le encantará.

\- Gracias, aunque odio estar vestido así.

Ambas mujeres rieron por el comentario de su amigo de gafas y partieron al salón. Era hora.

* * *

\- Tengo hambre, ¿No se supone que deberían darnos comida aquí?

\- ¿Quieres callarte? desde que llegamos no haces más que quejarte, eres un adulto, compórtate.

Ash estaba junto con Paul y los demás campeones sentados en la mesa principal, ubicada frente al pequeño escenario del salón.

\- Es que la charla se extendió más de la cuenta y no tuve tiempo de comer antes de venir aquí.

\- Mira, si tienes hambre por allá hay un buffet libre, ¿Porque no vas y sacas algo de allí?.- Paul levanto su mano y le señaló en la dirección en la que estaba el dichoso buffet.

\- ¿Buffet?.- Ash miró hacia donde Paul apuntaba y su expresión cambió a una de total felicidad.- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? Mal amigo.

Paul bufó molesto y no le dio importancia al comentario de Ash.

El tricampeón de liga, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al buffet a paso apresurado. Con el hambre que tenía estaba seguro que acabaría con todos los platillos disponibles.

La comida se veía exquisita. Algo bueno debía pasarle en un día tan agotador, disfrutaría de una buena cena y luego se iría alegando que se encontraba mal del estómago, un plan perfecto porque estaba seguro que todos lo verían comer y nadie lo cuestionaría.

-"Eres un genio Ash".- Se dijo a sí mismo entre risas.

Estaba tan concentrado eligiendo la comida que llevaría a la mesa que no prestó atención a la persona a su lado.

\- ¿Ash?.- Una voz le llamó la atención.- ¿Eres tú?.

\- ¿Korrina?.

Korrina lucía un elegante vestido color amarillo pastel sostenido en su cuello en una especie de collar, tenía su espalda descubierta y el cabello atado en una coleta alta. El maquillaje era ligero, no le gustan mucho esos productos.

\- ¡Hola Ash!.- Soltó alegre al momento que reconoció a su amigo.

\- ¿Como estás Korrina? Hace mucho tiempo no te veía.- Su amigo la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso.

\- Lo sé, creo que la vida de un campeón es muy exigente.- Dijo mientras rompía el contacto.

\- Como no tienes idea.- Dijo divertido Ash.

\- No creí que vendrías, no te vi en la lista de invitados.

\- Es que fue algo de último minuto, me enteré de este evento cuando estaba en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando. Asique nunca confirmé mi asistencia hasta hoy en la tarde.

\- Eres un despistado Ash.- Río la rubia.

\- Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

\- Así parece. Espero que te quedes pronto llegarán Clemont y Bonnie, estoy segura que se pondrán muy felices de verte aquí.

\- Claro, cuenta con ello.

\- Bueno nos vemos Ash.- Lo saludo y partió hacia la mesa que compartiría con los líderes de la región.

\- Nos vemos.- Contestó.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, no podía irse como si nada sin antes saludar a todos sus amigos. ¿Que clase de amigo podría considerarse sino los saludaba al menos?, estaba cansado pero tenía que hacerlo, no sabría cuando los volvería a ver.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en la comida frente él, el hambre lo estaba matando. Se sirvió lo más apetitoso que sus ojos pudieron ver y nuevamente se dirigió a la mesa asignada junto a los campeones.

La siguiente media hora se la paso devorando como si fuera su última cena, decir que tenía hambre era poco. Parecía que no hubiera comido hace meses. Los demás campeones solo se limitaron a observar y probar alguno que otro bocadillo que los meseros acercaban a sus mesas para que degustaran.

\- ¡Genial!, la comida aquí es simplemente ¡Genial!.- Ash había terminado de comer, se sentía feliz y satisfecho.

\- No entiendo como puedes comer tanto, ¿De casualidad no hay algún Snorlax o Munchlax perdido entre tus ancestros?.

\- ¿Eh?.- El rostro de confusión de Ash era evidente dado el comentario de Paul.- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Si serás idiota, lo digo por como tragas imbécil.

\- Es la costumbre, supongo.- Rio, las hostilidades con su amigo eran algo normal, aprendió con el tiempo a pasarlas por alto.- Estoy acostumbrado a entrenamientos un tanto... exigentes, debo mantenerme bien alimentado para poder soportarlos.

\- Mhmm.- Paul bufó y se concentró en su bebida, un Whisky en las rocas. Con el paso de los años había desarrollado un gusto particular por esa bebida.

El entrenador no le dio importancia al gesto de su amigo y observo el lugar donde se encontraba.

El salón estaba lleno de gente que Ash conoció durante sus viajes. Más de la mitad de las personas en el salón eran conocidos de Ash, eso sin sumarle sus amigos.

Pudo ver en cuanto llegó a May, Dawn y Zoey, junto a un grupo de coordinadoras hablando alegremente. Quería saludarlas pero había decido no interrumpir la charla de mujeres.

En un grupo más apartado, pudo notar a la primera amiga que hizo cuando inició su aventura en el mundo pokémon, Misty. Estaba junto a los miembros del alto mando de la región Kanto. Gracias a sus contactos le llegó el dato de que su amiga era la más reciente integrante del grupo de entrenadores, era la miembro especializada en el tipo Agua.

Sabía además que Iris, la domadora de Dragones, era la nueva integrante del alto mando de Teselia especializada en el tipo Dragón.

Le gustaría saber más sobre sus amigos pero la vida que llevaba le dificultaba mucho tal cosa. La mayor parte de su tiempo la ocupaba viajando y concurriendo a diferentes eventos de inauguración, charlas en diferentes regiones y batallas de demostración, aunque la última parte le resultaba muy divertida, extrañaba la euforia que sentía al iniciar una nueva aventura y hacer nuevos amigos.

Creyó que la mayor parte de su tiempo la ocuparía peleando contra diferentes entrenadores que deseaban probar su fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que era mucho más complicado que eso. No podía ir por la vida teniendo batallas porque sí. Tenía permitido hacerlo únicamente contra los entrenadores que hayan superado el enfrentamiento contra el alto mando correspondiente a la región de la que sea campeón, y en algunas ocasiones en batallas de demostración.

Su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin darse cuenta. ¿En qué momento cambió tanto?.

* * *

Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, recién llegaban al salón.

Algo terminó por atrasarlos más de la cuenta. Clemont quería probar un nuevo GPS -De su propia invención- el aparato no triangulo bien la posición del destino por lo que terminaron dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad hasta que Bonnie se artó y decidió usar el de su PokeNav.

\- Hermano, sabes que te quiero, pero ni creas que volveré a viajar contigo si usas otro de tus inventos.- Masculló enojada Bonnie, la más joven de los tres.

\- No se como pudo haber fallado, ¡Juro que antes de instalarlo en el auto lo probé!.- Trató de defenderse pero no había mucho que decir, fue un fracaso.

\- Está bien Clemont, lo importante es que estamos aquí.- Serena trató de calmar a los hermanos.- ¿Que les parece si entramos?

Los rubios decidieron secundar la decisión de Serena e ingresaron al salón.

En cuanto ingresaron fueron recibidos por el Hostess*, quien les dio las indicaciones para encontrar la mesa que les asignaron para disfrutar la velada. Ubicada cerca de los entrenadores del Alto Mando de Teselia.

\- ¡Chicos al fin llegan!.

Korrina los saludo desde la mesa que compartirían junto con los demás entrenadores de gimnasio de la región Kalos.

\- Hola Korrina.- Saludaron al unísono.

Clemont se acercó y le depositó un corto beso en los labios, no era muy adepto a las muestras de cariño en público. Korrina correspondió el gesto de su novio y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Te ves muy bien.- Soltó con un sonrojo al ver el traje que portaba su pareja.

\- Me alegra que te gusté.- Sonrió y la miró con dulzura.- Tu te ves preciosa.

\- Gracias.

Serena estaba muy feliz por sus amigos. No podía creer como pasaba el tiempo, parecía que habia sido ayer cuando Clemont le pidió formalmente a Korrina que fuera su pareja.

Luego del momento compartido por la pareja, tanto Serena como Bonnie se acercaron para abrazar a su amiga.

\- Estás preciosa cuñadita.

Bonnie quería mucho a Korrina, era la pareja perfecta para su hermano y estaba muy feliz de que las cosas con él funcionaran. Se llevaban muy bien.

\- Gracias pequeña.- Era el apodo con el que Korrina se refería a ella. A pesar de que Bonnie tuviera la mayoría de edad.

\- ¡Serena!.- Korrina estaba sorprendida al ver minuciosamente como estaba vestida su amiga.- Mírate, estas bellísima. No sabía que vendrías esta noche.

\- Gracias.- Serena correspondió el alago con una gran sonrisa.- Tu también estas muy linda Korrina. Estoy aquí por cortesía de Bonnie, ella me invitó.- Contestó la duda de su amiga con amabilidad.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y uno de los mozos del lugar se acerco a ellos para ofrecerles una bebida a cada uno junto con algunos aperitivos del buffet.

Los hermanos de Ciudad Luminalia habían llegado el día anterior luego de un largo viaje. Korrina había llegado dos días antes, se suponía que viajaría junto con Clemont y Bonnie, pero por un error al momento de enviar los pasajes por parte de la Organización Pokémon, sus vuelos no coincidieron.

Serena, se encontraba en la Ciudad por motivos ajenos al evento. Aunque Bonnie en cuanto se supo donde se encontraba no dudo en invitarla a disfrutar la velada junto con ella, su hermano y Korrina. No pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes y la situación era la ideal para estar con su mejor amiga.

\- Chicos, iré al tocador.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

\- No Bonnie no te preocupes, volveré en un momento.

\- Está bien.

Serena se levantó y se dirigió al baño de damas. Ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no pudo notar la mirada de casi todos los invitados del lugar, estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la mujer, algunos se preguntaban si había alguien especial en su vida o si podrían cortejar a la dama sin ser rechazados.

Una vez que los chicos perdieron de vista a Serena, Korrina decidió hablar.

-Chicos, Ash si vino.

Clemont se sorprendió y casi se atragantó con la comida al escuchar las palabras de su novia. La miró a los ojos y no había duda en ellos, sin embargo quiso preguntar, tal vez se había confundido y ya.

\- El no había confirmado que vendría, ¿Estás segura que lo viste?.

Bonnie escuchaba atentamente la charla de ambos. Estaba tan sorprendida como su hermano, se suponía que Ash no había confirmado su asistencia.

\- No solo lo vi, también hablé con él. Me dijo que había confirmado su asistencia ésta tarde antes de venir, también le dije que se quedara a saludarlos a ustedes. No sabía que vendría Serena.- Korrina sentía que había ocasionado un problema.

Luego de la liga Kalos, hace ocho años atrás, Clemont y Bonnie no supieron más de él. Sabían que se estaba dedicando a cumplir su sueño, pero ellos también tenían sus responsabilidades por lo que nunca pudieron retomar contacto con él.

Sin embargo eso no era lo peor, luego de que Ash derrotara a Alan en la liga, Serena se fue sin decirle nada. Al momento de despedirse la vieron algo triste y decaída, no se atrevieron a cuestionarla sobre su estado. Le preguntaron si se despediría de Ash, ella simplemente negó y lo único que dijo fue que ya no tenía nada que decirle. Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos, aunque nunca supieron qué. Bonnie tenía la impresión de que Serena le había confesado sus sentimientos y éste la había rechazado, ella sabía que Serena quería decírselo ese día, la había escuchado la noche anterior a la final, sin embargo no estaba segura de lo que había pasado por lo que nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

Luego de ese día Serena se distanció, cuando llamaban a casa de ella, Grace les contestaba que su hija no tenía ánimos para hablar. Estuvieron así durante dos meses, hasta que decidieron ir a verla. No querían cuestionarla sobre lo ocurrido, solo ayudarla a volver a ser la chica que era cuando viajaban los cuatro juntos. Shauna también se había preocupado por ella, incluso Miette. Decidieron ir a verla todos y lograron convencerla de que retomara su sueño de ser la Reina de Kalos, había estado tan cerca la primera vez. Hubiera sido una locura dejar todo porque si.

Eventualmente Serena se reincorporó a las presentaciones y lo próximo que supieron fue que Palermo la había tomado bajo su tutela para convertirla en la reina de Kalos y sucesora de Elle. Ganó al año siguiente y mantuvo su puesto durante casi seis años, mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquier otra reina en el pasado. Se convirtió en alguien muy famosa en la región y recuperó su felicidad. Aunque nunca quedó claro si supero o no lo que ocurrió con Ash.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?.

Clemont y Korrina la miraron reprochando la poca importancia con la que trataba el asunto.

\- ¿Como que qué tiene de malo Bonnie?.- Su hermano trataba de hacerla ver lo delicado de la situación.- Tú sabes muy bien como estaba Serena el día que Ash ganó la liga, no sabemos que fue lo que paso y tampoco si Serena estará bien con todo esto.

Bonnie simplemente levanto sus hombros en una clara señal de que su hermano estaba complicando las cosas más de la cuenta.

\- Ambos son adultos. Lo que haya pasado hace años es algo que solo Serena y él saben.- Clemont y Korrina decidieron escuchar atentamente hacia donde quería llegar la más joven.- Tal vez es tiempo de que cierren ese capítulo de sus vidas. Estoy segura que Ash tampoco quedó muy bien después de eso, tu mismo lo viste, estaba algo perdido el día que se despidió de nosotros además se notaba la preocupación que sentía por Serena, parecía que no se iría hasta ver que estuviera bien.

Los chicos bajaron sus miradas y trataron pensar las cosas como lo hacía Bonnie, aunque sentían que solo sería un problema querían mantenerse optimistas, tal vez después de ésta noche las cosas se resuelvan de una vez.

\- Clemont.- Su novia tomó su mano y le sonrió.- Quizás Bonnie tenga razón, yo tampoco sé que fue lo que pasó, pero por lo que tu y ella me contaron ambos estaban mal ese día; ¿Quién sabe? tal vez puedan dejar eso atrás y volver a ser los amigos que eran en el pasado.

El rubió se tranquilizó y sonrió. Debía pensar positivo y esperar lo mejor por sus amigos. Ninguno sabía con certeza lo sucedido en el pasado.

\- Las cosas pasan por algo.- Fue lo último que dijo para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con las mujeres.

Soló les quedaba esperar lo mejor para ambos.

Serena volvió minutos después y se comportaron como si la charla nunca se hubiera dado. Querían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, por lo que no volvieron a tocar el tema.

* * *

Ash se encontraba charlando con Paul sobre la vida que debía sobrellevar al ser Campeón de tres regiones diferentes.

\- Oye idiota.

\- ¿Que sucede?.

\- ¿Por qué deseas quitarme el puesto de campeón de Hoenn?.- Paul lo miró fijo y frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta.

\- Si lo dices así, parece que soy el malo aquí.- Ash trató de sonreír pero la mirada que tenía sobre él lo ponía nervioso.- La verdad, estoy empezando a dudar sobre si quiero o no otro título en mi vida.- Soltó mirando al frente.

Paul se tranquilizó y parpadeo un par de veces, señal de que esa respuesta lo dejo algo perplejo.

\- ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Ash respiró profundo y pensó bien su respuesta.

\- El ser campeón de tantas regiones me quita mucho de mi tiempo, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe porque eres la única persona con la que hablo sobre las exigencias que tengo como campeón.- Su tono era serio pero sincero.- He perdido contacto con muchas personas a lo largo de éstos años y me he alejado tanto de algunos amigos que ya no se si pueda llamarlos así.

Escuchó las palabras de su amigo y lo compadeció -Algo raro en él-, a pesar de tener tantas responsabilidades, Paul podía ver a sus amigos y visitar a su familia cuando quisiera, algo que Ash no podía hacer por más que lo deseara.

\- Mi vida ha cambiado tanto que ahora tú eres mi amigo más cercano.- Soltó eso en un tono divertido y con una leve carcajada.- ¿La vida da sorpresas no?.

Paul sonrió y compartió la sonrisa de su "amigo". No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que él lo menciono, si bien mantienen una amistad hace años, nunca se lo planteó de la forma en que Ash acababa de hacerlo.

\- Me gusta mucho lo que hago, pero al ver a todos aquí...- Dio una rápida mirada al salón, concentrándose en los amigos hechos durante su viaje.- Me he dado cuenta lo rápido que el tiempo ha pasado y de lo que he perdido.

\- Estarás bien Ash.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras los mozos del salón empezaron a servir la cena. Todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus lugares para disfrutar los platillos que el Chef había preparado para la ocasión.

Sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico; Ash estaba comiendo como si la comida que había disfrutado anteriormente -Cortesía del buffet- no lo hubiera llenado en lo más mínimo. Incluso repitió el postre.

Estaba en su segunda porción de helado cuando de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron en el salón y se enfocó un único reflector en el escenario donde había un micrófono. Una mujer vestida de manera muy elegante se acercó, todos la reconocieron como la actual reina de Kalos, Amelia.

\- _Buenas noches a los presentes coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio, miembros del alto y campeones regionales; espero que estén pasando una excelente velada y que disfruten de las delicias que nuestro chef ha preparado con gran dedicación para todos ustedes_.- Todos miraban atentamente a la joven Reina.- _Como sabrán ésta es una ocasión especial. Estamos aquí para honrar a una persona que ha logrado algo sin precedentes, ha actuado contra todo pronóstico y superado cada obstáculo en su camino para poder seguir el camino hacia su sueño. Estamos aquí esta noche para otorgarle nuestro reconocimiento a su esfuerzo y dedicación._ \- Hizo una pausa y continuó.- _Sin duda saben a quien me refiero, es la revelación en el mundo de las competiciones, ha logrado lo impensable y de una manera extraordinaria..._ -

\- Oye Ash.- Paul susurró al oído de su amigo.

\- ¿Ahora qué?.- Estaba atento a las palabras de Amelia, quería saber quien era esa persona para poder enfrentarse en una batalla pokémon con el entrenador misterioso.

\- _Es un honor para mí, la actual reina de Kalos..._ \- Amelia dío una rápida mirada al salón.- _... entregarle éste reconocimiento a..._

\- Olvide mencionarte que en ésta ocasión se te entregaría un reconocimiento por tu carrera.- Soltó Paul como si nada.

\- _¡Ash Ketchum! El campeón de Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos._

\- ¡¿QUE?!.- Gritó al mismo tiempo que Amelia terminaba su discurso.

* * *

\- ¿Quién?.- Serena miró al frente del salón y pudo reconocer a Ash.

* * *

Un reflector iluminó el lugar donde se encontraba. Se levantó mientras todos los presentes lo seguían atentamente con la mirada y aplaudían.

Miró de manera asesina a su "amigo" que simplemente sonrió con burla ante la situación. Se encaminó al escenario para recibir su premio. Amelia lo felicitó e hizo la entrega.

\- Felicitaciones por tu exitosa carrera Ash Ketchum.- Le sonrió y lo invitó a que dijera unas palabras al público.

Estaba nervioso, siempre que tenía que dar un discurso se preparaba el día anterior para no tener problemas con sus nervios; nunca estuvo en una situación así. Se tranquilizó como pudo y trató de hablar lo más claro posible.

\- Emmm...-Sonrió mientras miraba el premio en sus manos.- Debo confesar que estoy bastante sorprendido, no esperaba tal reconocimiento.- La gente lo miraba atentamente.- Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí.- Dio una rápida vista al salón y continuó.- Gracias por éste premio y por el reconocimiento que me han dedicado.- Hizo una reverencia y todos aplaudieron.

Bajo del escenario a paso apresurado. Eso había sido fatal, le hubiera gustado tener algo preparado correctamente para la ocasión, pero alguien olvido mencionar el pequeño detalle de su reconocimiento ante un salón lleno de personas.

\- Eso fue divertido.- Escuchó la voz de Paul.

Ash se sentó en su lugar y los campeones lo felicitaron. Acto seguido se levantaron de sus asientes y decidieron ir a reforzar sus relaciones con los demás miembros del mundo pokémon. Se quedó solo con Paul. En cuanto dejaron la mesa despejada las personas del lugar se acercaron a felicitarlo por sus logros. Una vez que parecía que todo había terminado sus ex-compañeros de viaje presente se acercaron a darle sus felicitaciones.

\- Felicitaciones Ash.- Misty, se acercaba junto con Dawn, May e Iris a la mesa donde se encontraba, las tres estaban hermosas. Nunca hubiera imaginado verlas tan bellas y elegantes.

\- Hola chicas.- Soltó un poco nervioso, no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigas al verlo.

\- Parece que no has perdido el tiempo.- Le sonrió May.

\- Si, mira que ser campeón de una sola región ya es cosa difícil niño...- Dijo Iris.

\- Pero, ¿Ser campeón de tres regiones?.- Fue el turno de Dawn de decir algo.- Eso es algo sorprendente, felicitaciones Ash.

No esperaba tales palabras, pensaba que estarían furiosas con él por haberse perdido durante tantos años.

\- Muchas gracias chicas.- Las mujeres no parecían molestas después de todo.- Sé que ustedes también han cumplido sus objetivos.- Ash les sonrió alegremente.- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

\- Lo sabemos.- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Él se quedo algo sorprendido por la reacción de ellas. La duda terminó por resonar en su mente y decidió que era hora de aclarar lo que pasaba, quería saber porque sus amigas no estaban furiosas con él después de haberse perdido durante tantos años.

\- No entiendo...- Las damas lo miraron algo confusas mientras tomaban los asientos que los campeones habían dejado libres.- Creí que estarían molestas conmigo por haberme perdido tantos años.- La confusión y la sorpresa invadieron el rostro de Ash.

Las chicas entendieron su reacción.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- Contestó Misty.- Sabemos que has estado muy ocupado.

\- Si.- Ésta vez habló Dawn.- Paul nos ha mantenido informadas sobre tu vida.- Soltó mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el susodicho.

Ash miró a Paul, no esperaba que el hiciera algo así. Éste solo cerro sus ojos y no le dio importancia al asunto.

\- Además...- Iris se unió nuevamente a la conversación.- Tu madre también fue de gran ayuda, ella también nos contaba sobre tí cada vez que alguna de nosotras llamaba a tu casa.

\- Todas vimos tus encuentros en la liga Kalos y estamos muy orgullosas de lo fuerte que eres... - Misty hizo una pausa y continuó.-... Para cuando una de nosotras decidió ir a verte, tu madre dijo que habías ido a entrenar al Monte Plateado.

\- Además, supimos por ella que estuviste descansando durante mucho tiempo...- Dawn sonó algo triste.- Y que no querías que te molestaran.

\- Al principio estuvimos muy molestas...- Era May quien hablaba.- Porque no podíamos dar contigo; te habías alejado de todos y estuvimos muy preocupadas, pero en cuanto empezamos a tener noticias de tí...- Sonrió.- Entendimos porque era cada vez más dificil comunicarse contigo.

\- La vida de un campeón es muy ocupada.- Ash dirigió su mirada a su amiga morena.- Cuando Paul nos comentó que comenzaste a entrenar para obtener otros títulos nos pusimos muy contentas, todas queríamos que triunfes. Sabíamos que llegarías lejos, no importaba si no te veíamos durante un tiempo más...- Las chicas lo miraron algo nostálgicas.

\- Somos amigos después de todo...- Misty sonrió.- Eso nunca cambiará, no importa cuanto tiempo pase...- Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Miró a las demás y pudo notar la misma mirada.

Ash entendió las palabras de Paul, gracias a él sus amigos no se molestaron. Sin dura es una gran persona aunque aparentara lo contrario con sus agresividades, no importa sino sabía lo que hacia a sus espaldas, las cosas resultaron para bien. Gracias a él, la amistad con sus amigos prevalece y sigue casi intacta.

Se prometió que no permitiría que algo así afectara de nuevo a sus amigos, debía ser más atento con todos, muchas de sus aventuras y logros no serían posibles sino fuera por ellos. Todos lo ayudaron a ser la persona que es en es momento. Demostraron que lo estiman mucho y el debía corresponderles correctamente. No podía permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

\- Gracias...- Ash sonrió, se sentía muy feliz. No esperaba vivir ese momento.

Se levanto de su asiento, las chicas lo hicieron junto con él y se abrazaron; tratando transmitir toda esa felicidad que sentía por tener tan buenos amigos en su vida. No era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

\- Serena, ¿Está todo bien?.- Bonnie trataba de hablar con su amiga.

Después de darse cuenta que Ash se encontraba en el salón, inevitablemente el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día vino a su mente.

\- ¿Serena?.- Korrina le habló nuevamente y ésta vez reaccionó.

\- ¿He?, si. No se preocupen.- Sonrió.- Estoy bien, solo algo sorprendida, tenía entendido que Ash no vendría aquí.

Bonnie la miró no muy convencida pero decidió no decir nada.

\- Esta bien, iremos con Bonnie y Clemont a felicitarlo, ¿Vienes?.- Clemont miró con los ojos sorprendidos a su novia, ¿Como podía preguntarle algo así?.

\- Vayan ustedes.- Su sonrisa se notaba forzada. Pero no dijeron nada.- Yo... iré en un momento, necesito un poco de aire.- Se levanto y se dirigió al exterior del salón.

Los chicos sintieron pena por la situación de su amiga.

\- La acompañaré.- Bonnie estaba por ir con su amiga pero su hermano la detuvo.

\- No...- La miró serio.- Debes dejarla sola, ella estará bien.

Su hermana no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- Confía en tu hermano Bonnie.- Korrina le sonrió y decidió desistir.

Fueron hasta donde Ash se encontraba junto con sus amigos hablando para poder felicitarlo personalmente.

\- ¡ASH!.- Gritó Bonnie mientras lo abrazaba emocionada.

\- ¿Bonnie?.- La joven se separo y lo miró directo a los ojos, tenía dieciocho años pero no pasaba de su torso en altura.- Cuanto has crecido.- Sonrió y posó su mano en su cabeza.

\- Hola Ash.- Miró al frente y se encontró con su amigo Clemont caminando junto a Korrina.

\- Hola.- Sonrió nuevamente.

Las mujeres junto con Paul, miraban a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Oh!.- Ash se percató de la situación.- Los presentaré.- Miró a Misty y las demás.- Chicas y Paul, ellos son los amigos que hice durante mi travesía por Kalos. Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina.- Dijo señalándolos

\- Hola.- Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

\- Soy Korrina, Líder del Gimnasio de tipo Lucha.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Clemont, Líder del Gimnasio de tipo Eléctrico.

\- Y yo soy Bonnie, entrenadora Pokemon y actual campeona de la liga Kalos.

Una vez que se presentó el trío originario de Kalos siguieron las ex-compañeras de Ash.

\- Mucho gusto.- Dijo la pelinaranja.- Soy Misty, miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto especializada en tipo Agua. Viaje con Ash por la región de Kanto, Johto y el Archipiélago Naranja.

\- Mi nombre es Iris y soy miembro del Alto Mando de Teselia, especializada en tipo Dragón. Viaje con Ash por la región Teselia.

\- Yo soy May, mucho gusto.- Sonrió.- Soy coordinadora Pokémon, campeona del gran festival de Kanto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Acompañé a Ash en su viaje por Hoenn y Kanto.

\- Me llamo Dawn, también soy coordinadora Pokémon, campeona del gran festival en las mismas regiones que May. Viaje junto con Ash por la región de Sinnoh-

\- Mi nombre es Paul y soy Campeón de Hoenn. Lo conocí en Sinnoh.- Terminó de presentarse y volvió a ignorar a los presentes.

Ash suspiró ante la respuesta de su amigo, no le haría daño ser un poco más amable.

\- Que gusto verte Ash.- Clemont estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Estuviste perdido muchos años.- Bonnie parecía reclamarle su falta de comunicación.

\- Lo siento mucho, estuve algo ocupado.- Miró de costado a Paul.

Paul lo miró y entendió su punto.

\- No sabía que existían, no esperes que me comunique con todas las personas que conoces, no soy tu secretaria.- Bufó molesto.

Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina lo miraron curiosos. Ash decidió ignorar eso.

\- Bueno Ash, nosotras nos iremos.

Las chicas se despidieron dejando al grupo de amigos solos. Paul decidió también retirarse de la mesa.

\- Asi que... eres tricampeón de ligas ¿eh?.- Dijo Korrina.- Felicidades Ash.

\- Es impresionante lo que has logrado amigo, estoy muy feliz por ti.- Comentó Clemont.

\- Eres genial Ash.- Bonnie soltó feliz.- Felicidades por tus logros.

\- Muchas gracias Chicos.- Agradeció.- No esperaba tal reconocimiento.

Al ver al grupo reunido no pudo evitar preguntarse donde se encontraba Serena, era algo inevitable no pensar en ella. Era la única faltante del grupo y no era lo mismo sin ella.

\- Que raro que no tengas a Pikachu contigo.- Bonnie llamó su atención.- Creí que jamás llegaría el día en que te veríamos sin él.

\- Bueno, es que con todas las responsabilidades que tengo no puedo encargarme de él correctamente.- Soltó  
con un dejo de tristeza.- Lo extraño mucho, pero espero pronto volver a viajar con él.

Ash sentía que debía disculparse por los años que había pasado sin comunicarse con ellos. Tenía la oportunidad y si algo aprendió, es que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre tendría a sus amigos con él.

\- Chicos...- Los demás lo miraron.- Yo, lamento no haberme comunicado durante todos éstos años. No fue mi intención, solo que con todas las cosas que se fueron dando en mi vida me fue costando cada vez más hacer espacio para lo que sea que no fuera algo que tenga que ver con mi puesto como campeón.- Respiró profundo, como si se hubiera librado de un peso en su pecho.- Gracias por todo el tiempo que viajaron conmigo, se que ya se los he dicho antes, pero quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho la amistad que hemos formamos durante esos meses viajando.

Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina lo miraban sonriente, había cambiado, de eso no había duda... pero parecía que dentro de él seguía siendo el mismo joven que aprecia la amistad por sobre todas las cosas, como hace más de ocho años.

\- No tienes porque agradecer algo así. Siempre seremos amigos.- Ash estaba feliz por las palabras dichas por su amigo de gafas.- además, nosotros también tenemos la culpa, no hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo durante todos éstos años porque también tuvimos nuestras obligaciones.

\- Podríamos decir que es un empate entre nosotros.- Comentó divertida Bonnie.

\- No tienes que disculparte Ash.- Korrina le sonrió.

Sus amigos lo hacían sentir especial, estaba muy feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando en esa noche. Agradecería Paul el haberlo convencido de venir. Pudo hablar con sus amigos y dejar las cosas en claro con ellos.

Aunque había alguien que aún no había visto, dudaba mucho que esa persona estuviera en el salón. Todos sabían que ese era un evento en reconocimiento de sus logros -Todos menos él-, con eso en mente dudaba que ella se encontrara ahí, después de la trágica despedida que tuvieron tal vez las cosas nunca serían como antes, pero debía de hablar con ella.

\- Chicos... ¿De casualidad Serena no vino con ustedes?.- Fue directo. Mientras más rápido supiera si estaba o no, sería mejor.

\- Bu...- Fue interrumpida por su hermano en seco.

\- Ella está afuera en el patio del salon, quería tomar un poco de aire.- Clemont fue sincero.

No lo dudo, se levantó y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia donde estaba su amiga. Si algo tenía en claro, es que ese trágico día, las cosas no terminaron bien, quería disculparse. Ella se lo merecía había sido tan buena con él durante todo el viaje, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Bonnie lo vio alejarse y cuando estaba por reprocharle algo a su hermano, vio como éste esbozo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Hermano!, tú sabías que preguntaría por ella.

\- Por eso dejo que Serena fuera sola hacia afuera.- Su novia lo abrazó y sonrió por la idea de su novio.

\- Para que después no digan que todo lo que hago sale mal.- Comentó Clemont feliz y con una sonrisa de superioridad, podría darles el momento de privacidad que Serena y Ash necesitaban.

\- Solo recuerda que todos tus inventos explotan, asique si esto también "explota".- Bonnie lo miró, mientras Clemont tragaba en seco al darse cuenta del razonamiento de su hermana menor.- Tú serás el responsable y único culpable, hermanito...

Korrina solo soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su novio.

* * *

Serena se encontraba parada en el pequeño balcón que había fuera para admirar el jardín del patio del salón.

No quería admitir la verdad, pero ese rechazo que recibió de Ash la lastimó mucho. Nunca se había enamorado como lo hizo con él.

Luego de haberse retirado del estadio, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa y dejar todo en el pasado. Tenía la esperanza de que todo pasaría con el tiempo y podría olvidarlo sin tanto sufrimiento. Pero es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido.

No quería contarle a su madre sobre su fracaso amoroso, sin embargo intuía que ella ya lo sabía, el abrazo que recibió al recibirla fue la prueba.

Estuvo deprimida durante dos meses, atormentándose con recuerdos de él las veinticuatro horas del día. Sino era cuando estaba despierta, su mente se lo recordaba en sueños. Parecía que la vida quería abofetearla sin cesar, recordándole su error al pretender que sería al fin correspondida por el amor de su vida.

Sino fuera por sus amigos, ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo más hubiese estado así por él?. Sino fuera por ellos, ella tal vez jamás hubiera logrado sus sueños. Palermo la convirtió en una gran estrella, había logrado sus metas, ser la Reina de Kalos durante casi seis años, algo por lo que debía estar más que orgullosa y satisfecha.

Con el tiempo fue creciendo y madurando; aprendió que la vida tiene más para ofrecer que solo un corazón roto. Pudo salir adelante y superar el momento vivido con su amigo. No estaba enfadada con él, no tenía porque. Él solo no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella, ¿Podía culparlo por eso?. No valía la pena condenarlo por algo así, eso sería una locura.

A pesar de lo vivido aquel día, es su amigo. Vivieron tantas cosas juntos, estuvieron el uno para el otro en más de una ocasión y se ayudaron mutuamente en todo, no tenía que dejar que eso se perdiera.

\- Serena.- Una voz sonó firme detrás de ella.

No tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

\- Hola Ash.- Contestó sin voltearse.

Se quedó en silencio; se sentía un desconocido ante ella, empezar la charla con ella de esa manera no era lo que quería. Parecía que una barrera se había interpuesto entre ellos. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por aclarar las cosas, no permitiría que se repitiera lo de la última vez, debía enmendar su error. Ella lo merecía.

\- ¿Como...- Se abofeteó mentalmente y continuó.-... como has estado?

\- Bien.- Fue sincera.- ¿Y tú?

Se acercó un poco y volvió a hablar.

\- Bien, aunque he estado mejor.- Sentía un nudo en su garganta y una opresión en su pecho.-"Dejá vú".- Se dijo mentalmente.

\- Felicidades por tus logros. Siempre supe que llegarías a lo más alto.- Su tono era neutral, no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Dio los últimos pasos para estar a la par de ella y pudo notar mejor su belleza. El vestido que llevaba le quedaba a la perfección, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su cabello era largo, como cuando la conoció; su peinado elegante, tal y como ella lo es. Y sus labios, lucían tentadores a sus ojos.

\- Supe que fuiste Reina por casi seis años, impresionante.- Trató de aliviar un poco el ambiente que había entre ellos.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió.

¡Una sonrisa! Observo como Serena sonreía y pudo sentirse más tranquilo, quizás aún había esperanza.

\- ¿Porqué decidiste ceder tu lugar como reina?.

Había escuchado en uno de sus tantos viajes, que la Reina de Kalos, Serena, había cedido su corona en su última presentación.

\- Sentí que era momento de seguir adelante y buscar nuevos retos.- Le daba curiosidad la charla que Ash trataba de mantener con ella.

\- Ya veo... También me enteré que eres modista.- Le sonrió.

\- Sabes mucho sobre mí Ash.- Río por lo bajo y continuó.- Sí, soy modista; estoy aquí para promocionar mis diseños.- Poco a poco iba cediendo.

\- ¿Podrías mostrármelos algún día?.- Preguntó curioso.

\- Tal vez.- Contestó al fin Serena.

Decidió que era hora de dejar todo en el pasado. Ash era un gran amigo y quería seguir conservando su amistad.

\- Ash.- Lo miró directamente.- Sé porque estás aquí.

Volteó y se encontró por primera vez en la noche con la mirada celeste de su amiga.

\- Lo sé, todos sabían menos yo.- Comentó divertido.- ¿Puedes creer que nadie me aviso que recibiría un premio?

Serena lo miró divertida y negó con su cabeza. Ash la miró curioso.

\- No me refiero a eso.- Había olvidado la mirada de su amigo y cuanto le gustaba su alborotado cabello, parecía que no había cambiado nada.- Se que quieres que hablemos sobre lo que pasó hace algunos años.

Ash la miró algo sonrojado por ser descubierto, volteó su mirada en un intento por esconder su reacción. Se sentía un niño junto a ella.

\- Eso no es verdad.- En realidad si, quería hablar sobre eso. Pero no pudo evitar decir eso al sentirse descubierto.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Serena río alegremente.

\- ¿Qué quien me lo dijo?, Vamos Ash.- Volteo y la vio una vez más.- No se cuanto habrás cambiado pero estoy segura que lo último que querrías sería aburrirte viendo mis diseños de moda.

\- Emmm... Bueno... Yo, tú...- Balbuceaba sin sentido alguno.- Me descubriste.- Atinó a decir, no había caso. Aún después de tanto tiempo lo conocía muy bien.

\- Escucha.- Uso un tono de voz serio y miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo.- No tenemos que hablar de eso, es algo del pasado y no quiero que afecte nuestra vida. Ambos éramos unos niños inmaduros, no estoy enojada y tampoco te guardo rencor, solo quiero que seamos amigos; ¿Qué dices?.

Ash pensó en las palabras de su amiga.

¡¿Que debía de hacer?! ¿Dejar todo en el pasado como ella quería o hablar para aclarar todo entre ellos? No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, ese fue un día que lo marcó hasta el día de hoy. Debían cerrar ese capítulo en sus vidas.

Al ver a su amiga parada frente a él, tan segura de sus propias palabras, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Debía admitir la verdad, Serena siempre fue muy hermosa, sin embargo ahora la veía más bella de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Solo ella despertaba ese lado de su personalidad, quería descubrir aún más las emociones que ella le podía provocar.

La realidad lo golpeó muy fuerte al darse cuanta lo que estaba ocurriendo, son los mismos pensamientos que tuvo aquel fatídico día. La veía exactamente a como lo hacía ahora, solo que esta vez podría expresarlos sin temor.

Serena al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo en ella, se puso algo nerviosa, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así. Tal vez hace años, cuando Ash la observaba mientras ella ensayaba sus presentaciones o cuando disfrutaban un momento a solas. "¿Qué estoy pensando?" Se dijo así misma, se prometió que serían amigos, no podía aspirar más que eso, ya no había nada más que hacer.

\- ¿Amigos?.- Le dijo una vez más.

Ash por primera vez en su vida sintió que esa palabra estaba de más entre ellos. Le dejaba un amargo pesar en el pecho, no quería ser su amigo. No. Quería algo más que eso.

\- Ese día tuve miedo.- Ignoró la pregunta de Serena y ésta lo miró curiosa.- Nunca esperé que alguien se fijara en mí, jamás le había prestado atención a lo que tenga que ver con el amor o esas cosas.

Se había lanzado al vacío esperando que al final alguien lo detuviera. Estaba abriendo su corazón. Ella tenía que saberlo.

\- Tuve miedo porque sentía que merecías algo mejor que un simple entrenador.

\- No digas eso Ash.- Bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería revivir algo tan doloroso.- Ya te lo dije, eso es el pasado.

El silencio los invadió, quería decirle tantas cosas.

\- Estuve...- Serena lo miró.- Entrenando durante muchos años...

\- Lo sé.- Lo interrumpió cabizbaja.

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a empezar.

\- Estuve manteniéndome ocupado todo éste tiempo, porque...- El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte. Miró hacia el otro lado y continuó- No podía dejar de pensar en tí.

Serena al escuchar sus palabras, abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Porqué le decía algo así? ¿Adónde quería llegar?.

Ash prestó atención a las reacciones de la pelimiel y decidió continuar, ya había dado el primer paso.

\- Luego de ese día en el estadio.- Sus recuerdos los invadieron a ambos.- No pude dormir tranquilamente, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por lo que había pasado...

\- No Ash... No tienes qu-

\- Por favor.- La miró fijamente a los ojos.- Déjame terminar.

Serena no dijo nada más y dejó que continuara.

\- No supe que hacer, era demasiado joven.- No quitó la vista del rostro de la castaña.- No pude interpretar lo que provocaste en mí en ese momento. Pero puedo entenderlo ahora que estás aquí conmigo.

Serena no quería seguir escuchando, no quería abrir una vieja herida.

\- Debo irme.- Dio media vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él habló.

\- Te he extrañado.- No podía permitir que ella se alejara de él, no de nuevo.- No he dejado de pensar en ese día.

Se mordió el labio, estaba confundida. ¿La había extrañado? ¿A ella?, trató de sonar segura y contestó.

\- No tienes porque atormentarte. Ya es cosa del pasado.- Volteó para encontrarse con su mirada.

Ash sonrió. Era la tercera vez que mencionaba que era algo del "Pasado".

\- ¿Sabes cual es el lema de ésta ciudad?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

\- "Una ciudad donde conviven el pasado y el presente"; no se que podrá significar para tí, pero...- Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.- Durante el tiempo que viajamos, me demostrarte muchas veces que yo era alguien especial para ti y yo fui un tonto que no supo verlo, pero hasta el día de hoy tengo presente todas las ocasiones en las que te preocupaste por mí y permaneciste a mi lado. Eres lo más importante de mi pasado, sino fuera por ti, yo no sería la persona que soy ahora...

Serena lo miró a los ojos mientras el hablaba, no pudo reaccionar. Intentó bajar la mirada pero Ash la sostuvo del mentón y la forzó a que lo viera a los ojos.

\- En cuanto a mi presente.- Se acercó aún más a ella, sus narices se rozaron.- Hoy al ver a mis amigos reunidos, pude darme cuenta lo mucho que perdí por no prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a mí. Solo me dedique a querer cumplir mis sueños sin importarme lo demás, fui egoísta y desconsiderado. No quiero repetir ese error, quiero aprovechar que estamos aquí.- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que yo era una persona animada, que iba al frente de los demás, positivo y que siempre me esforzaba mucho, que no me rendía hasta el final.- Ella recordó su primera pelea y lo triste que se sentía por ver que Ash había cambiado.- Quiero hacer honor a tus palabras, demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo ante tus ojos.

El carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas y se perdió en los ojos marrones que la miraban insistentemente.

\- Ahora, después de tanto tiempo puedo darte una respuesta.- Se acercó aún más, hasta casi rozar sus labios.-

\- No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser más que eso.- Sintió el aliento de ella chocar contra el suyo.- Tu también me gustas, siempre quise corresponderte.- Finalizó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba esos labios como suyos.

Serena pudo sentir la presión de los labios de Ash, parecía estar soñando. Había esperado durante tantos años éste momento y al fin era una realidad. Las emociones la invadieron, sintió como la tomaba de la cintura aferrándose más a ella, abrazo su cuello y se dejo llevar por el momento.

Era el primer beso de ambos.

Luego de darse cuenta del tiempo que perdió y tantas noches pensando en ese día que los había alejado tanto, no permitiría que se le volviera a escapar ante sus ojos.

Se apartó y la miró tiernamente. Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojado.

\- Quiero estar contigo.- Le confesó de manera gentil.

La alegría la invadió, la sorpresa se presentó en sus ojos celestes y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios lentamente. Serena se pegó a su pecho mientras lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas, sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la abrazaba.

Ash se prometió en ese instante que nada ni nadie la alejarían de su lado.

* * *

 **Hostess:** Es el encargado de recibir a la gente en los restaurantes. Se encarga de verificar las reservaciones y dirigir a los clientes a las mesas disponibles dependiendo su preferencias. (Fumar/No fumar, Vista al exterior, etc...)

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas que seguramente les habrá parecido raro a los lectores del FIC.

En cuanto al auto de Clemont, piensen que el auto fue con él. Es un error en la historia que luego solucionaré.

Puse a Paul como un amigo de Ash, porque es el rival que más me simpatiza y en cuanto a Amelia, me parece una candidata perfecta para el puesto de Reina de Kalos, es un personaje muy lindo dentro del mundo Pokémon; si superara su faceta de niña rica estoy seguro que sería perfecta para el puesto.

En cuanto a los títulos de Ash, no estoy seguro si es posible ser campeón de diferentes regiones, pero imagino a Ash en un futuro con la capacidad de poder hacerlo si se lo propone.

Tengo entendido que en lo que se refiere a concursos las copas "Liston" son anuales o por temporada, por lo que sería normal que una ganara un año y otra diferente al siguiente. Por eso lo de May y Dawn.

Si por **X** motivo Ash y Serena no terminan juntos en el animé, espero alguna pelicula en la que puedan reecontrarse y se haga cannon el Shipping, porque éste a sido el único hasta el día de hoy con pruebas sólidas. A pesar de que empezé a ver la serie XY por que tengo la esperanza de que Ash ganará la liga, el shipping poco a poco me fue atrapando y hoy en día soy un seguidor del mismo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva o consejo será muy bien recibido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
